


风情

by Trmikkelsen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trmikkelsen/pseuds/Trmikkelsen
Summary: Hannigram | 拔杯拔 PWP  站街梗
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, 拔杯拔 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	风情

Hannibal对来到洛杉矶有一丝遗憾，他并没有在这座天使之城感受到太多的乐趣，对比起这种纸醉金迷的喧嚣感，他更喜欢一场歌剧带来的视觉盛宴。他站在落地窗前，看着灯火辉煌的城市有些百无聊赖。楼下的女郎嘻笑着，向路边的行人送出一个又一个的飞吻，他轻敲着桌子，将被子中的酒一饮而尽，冰凉的酒液滑入喉咙，随之而来的是熨慰的灼热感，他起身拿上了自己的外套走出了房间，夜里的乐趣总是会出人意料。

他走的不快，人们的眼神贪恋地在他身上流连，带着窥探和渴望，蠢蠢欲动着，但可惜的是，他们却将他摆在了客人的位置上。廉价的香水侵占了他的嗅觉，他随手将西装的外套搭在了肩头，有些烦闷地扯了扯领带，解开了衬衫最上头的纽扣，试图得到更多新鲜的空气。但这并没有任何的纾解，他索性停下了脚步，靠在了墙壁上，拿下外套搭在臂弯，用手撩了撩被风吹得散落下来的额发，从包里摸出了烟盒，取出了一支烟在被手背上敲了敲，衔在嘴里，钢制的打火机发出轻微的咔擦声，火苗摇曳着，仿佛随时会熄灭。他又深吸了一口，而后仰着头吐出一口烟，烟雾在空气里弥漫开来，很快便被风拥走。路灯昏黄，把他的影子拉的细长。

不远处一架陈旧的钢琴吸引了他的注意力，安静地呆在那处，与这条街的氛围格格不入。走近了才发现钢琴上伤痕累累，但是意外地还算整洁，他将衣服搭在上面，把烟放在了另外一边，他俯下身摁了一两个键，灯光照着他的背后，却看不清他的表情，确定了钢琴还可以用Hannibal方才坐下开始弹奏。

琴的音色很萧瑟干瘪，但这并不妨碍Hannibal将鳟鱼五重奏的第四乐章弹得动听。修长的手指在老旧的琴键上跳跃，滑动，旋律倾泻而出，这双手除了弹琴，还可以干很多事情……烟仍旧烧着，腾起的烟雾像旋律一般，下一刻便消失在夜色里，乐曲已然到了高潮。

“Bravo”一曲终了，Hannibal听见有人在身后为他鼓掌喝彩，他顿了一下，抿了抿唇，垂眸看了一下仍放在琴键上的手，而后抬了抬头，微微侧过身带着礼貌的笑容，轻轻点了下头。

Musician向着钢琴走了两步“你弹得很好。”

那是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，带着笑意甚至于有一丝的惊喜，五官很精致，指甲有好好地修剪，看上去十分整洁，Hannibal轻轻吸了吸气，这个人身上还带着干净的香味，他并不是那么抗拒了。

“音色不是很好。”

Musician指了指他身下的凳子，Hannibal向旁边挪了挪，让出了一人的位置，给出了默认的许可，男人坐到他的身边，弹了一小段他刚才弹过的旋律。

“这个音色给了鳟鱼不同的感觉，不是吗。”

他这才看清了这个穿着精致繁复西装的男人，他的轮廓很深，却少有的给了人一种疏离感，像高岭之花，不知是不是光线的原因，蜜色的瞳色又给他添了几分柔和，凑得近了些，还能闻到那若有若无却想让人一闻再闻的古龙水味。

他眉头轻蹙，但只是一瞬，好像从未发生过。他只是有些不明白，身侧的男人为什么会出现在这里，那种散发出来的疏离感像隔绝了所有的风情，只有敞开的领口与松垮的领带好似能让人从中窥见一星半点。他的脑子里闪过了无数种的猜测，直到最后他看见了那双薄唇轻启“比起舒伯特对于鳟鱼的描写，我其实更喜欢将它解释为两人之间的互相试探和博弈。”

对于这个解释Musician轻挑了一下眉，不置可否，Hannibal将他的反应尽收眼底，轻笑了一下继续说着“这种你来我往的感觉常常令我感到愉悦。”。Musician将男人带给他的这种独特的吸引力归咎于深夜在LA街头听见的这别具一格的古典音乐。

“如果这并不是一场势均力敌的对峙，胜利带给你的愉悦感会更强吗？”

面对Musician抛出的问题，Hannibal歪了歪头，想起了那些仓皇失措的面孔。

“并不。”

Hannibal起身将外套拿起，看向仍旧坐着的Musician“我很乐意与你进行一场较量”他做出了一个邀请的手势

“Shall We？”  
-  
Hannibal准备将房卡放入卡槽取电，身侧人却按住了他的手臂，隔着衬衫他能感觉到Musician手掌的温度。

“黑暗中的感官会更加清晰。”

借着走廊的微光Hannibal看见Musician的脸上带着一丝兴味，他露出一个了然的笑容，侧身为Musician让路，随之反手关上了门，他看着Musician的背影，一边走一边扯下领带，像逡巡于暗中的野兽紧盯着步入陷进的猎物。

不可逃脱。

身体陷入了柔软的床榻，Musician身上的味道像是山泉水，清澈干净，这让Hannibal在心里某方面感到了一丝愉悦。他并没有着急地想要进入Musician的身体，反而是慢慢探索着，从锁骨滑到乳头，酥痒的触感让身下的身体微微动了动，那只手依旧往下，覆上了Musician的双腿之间，不轻不重缓慢地打圈，抚摸，揉捏，一点一点地唤起他的欲望。

Musician闭了闭眼睛，感受着下体上因为Hannibal的动作而带来的快感：“你很擅长。”随之搭住Hannibal的肩头将他反扑在下，解开了Hannibal的裤头学着他之前的动作，他俯下身凑近Hannibal的锁骨，却没有亲吻下去，他并不确定他是否可以亲吻Hannibal，只是轻嗅着，却仍留有距离。

暧昧的气息持续拉扯，腻紧了这夜色。藏于其中情色的探戈才刚刚踏上了节拍。

Hannibal甚至没有完全地脱掉衬衫，仍有扣有一个扣子，这使得他露出了大片的胸膛，额前的碎发挡在了眼前，随着身后人的撞击而晃动，西装的裤子只褪到了大腿根。Musician进出的速度不快，却每一下都很重，这种快感迫使Hannibal扬起了头，低声的呻吟从他张开的唇里溢出，窗外的城市夜晚的光透进了，还能看见他下颌和喉结的曲线。

习惯了掌控的人不会太喜欢自己处于被动的位置。

Musician被按在了玻璃上时，冰凉的玻璃似乎在提醒着他这一点，下体在玻璃上刮蹭，甚至留下了一些粘液。他眼神失焦地看着窗外的夜景，身后的撞击让他的思绪溃散，散尽了无边的夜色里，散在了淫靡春色的房间内。两个人的喘息声交杂，像是写出了新的乐谱。

\--  
Musician洗完澡出来时，看见Hannibal正坐在沙发上喝着酒。他捡起自己的衣服拿出皮夹，他并不确定他该不该给钱，或者应该给多少钱。后者端起酒杯微笑向他致意，礼貌地拒绝了Musician的行为：“并不只有你一个人在服务。”

\--

Musician睡得有些沉，这一觉比他想象中睡的还要久，他的梦里总是萦绕着干涩的琴声，鳟鱼被束缚，不能呼吸。  
他做了几个深呼吸让思绪慢慢的回笼，房间很干净，没有留下邂逅的任何踪迹，  
若不是身体的酸痛他觉得昨晚就是醉梦一场。

他捏紧了被子，闭了闭眼。让自己挥之不去愉悦与无法言明的失落碰撞，他只觉得脑子里空白的厉害，到最后只剩下一个念头，找到他。  
Musician连续好几个夜晚都留恋在了L.A的街头，他总是期望在哪个角落看见那朵高岭之花的身影。街道总是混杂着不同的气味，形形色色的人就站在街边向他裸露着不加掩饰的欲望，他侧过头去，避之不及。

高楼上男人理了理西装，看着Musician穿梭在廉价的妓子身边有些狼狈的躲闪，又吸了一口烟，眯起了眼睛缓缓地吐出，顺带着弹了弹烟灰，云淡风轻的好似局外人一般。

Musician被一个男妓拉住了，廉价的香水味冲的他头昏脑胀，只看见对方张嘴在说些什么，思绪混乱得一句也听不清。他试图甩开男人，对方却加大了力道捏的他生疼，他有些恼怒地皱起了眉毛。

“他是来找我的。”声音不高，但是让他愣了一下神，男妓看清了来人，悻悻地放开了Musician。Musician偏头看向Hannibal，对方只是好以整暇地笑着看他，仍旧是穿着看着便不菲的西装，今天的领带，却好好地系在脖子上。就在Musician快要被尴尬的沉默吞没的时候。Hannibal终于开口了。

“Let me buy you a Drink”

和外面的喧闹不同，酒吧里只有一个歌手，弹着钢琴，低低地唱着。Musician张了张口不知道怎样开口。Hannibal垫了一张纸在酒杯下面，很快便被杯子上的水打湿了，他用指尖碰了碰濡湿的纸巾。

“有时候所做的一切可能只是一时兴起，只满足了当下的需求与欲望。”

Musician擦着杯口的手一顿，看着杯里的酒，不知是回答Hannbal还是在回答自己

“可能人就是这样，欲望满身。”

Hannibal只是笑了笑，喝了杯里的一口酒，有些凉，没有答话。两个人并排坐着，看着台上的歌手，一言不发。直到这场重逢的结束他们都没有再交流，像是存于心底的默契，两人等到歌停，便起身一前一后的出了酒吧门，背道而驰。

Musician还是忍不住回头叫了Hannibal一声。

“Hey，至少，我可以拥有你的名片吗？”

Hannibal回过头，隔着人群看着他，手上搭着刚脱下来的外套，浅浅地笑着，像Musician第一次看见他那般。

“这个世界上不是所有的相遇都会有原因和结果。”

“那……还会再见吗？”

Hannibal偏了偏头，现在正是街上正是热闹的时候，人来人往地走在灯下，影子纠缠在了一起，却又很快分开。

“也许吧。”他听见自己说，随后转身走入了人群。Musician在原地站了一下，也转身，融进了人群。

那台破旧的钢琴已经被清理，但是阴影里，却好似有人在哼着鳟鱼。


End file.
